XanderSpike iPod Challenge
by Frank A Wandering Soul
Summary: I was reading a couple others and thought it would be fun! The directions for this fun little game is in the story. thanks for reading!


Xander/Spike Drabbles

By: A Wandering Soul

Directions

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! 4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**1.** Its Not Over - Daughtry

Though he said the words Xander could not believe them. Spike had walked in and told him it was over. Something finally happen between him and Buffy. Xander was heart broken but just couldn't let the meaning of those words sink in. "It's not over Spike. I love you, you can't just throw me out because Buffy has made you her sex toy." Many days later Spike would find out that yes he had made a mistake. Wishing now more then anything that it was true, it was not over. But it was, Xander's funeral was tomorrow night. Made that way so Spike could come to. He watched from his point on the grave and watched as the sun came up. He would be with his Xan-pet soon. He could still hear the words spoken so soft it's not over.

**2.** Break My Fall - Breaking Benjamin

Xander watched as Buffy slammed Spike into another grave stone. The two had gotten into another fight over whether it was smart to tell the slayer or not. Now Xander just wished he had. Buffy had walked in on them in Xander's room, convinced herself that Spike was doing no good. She threw him out into the night, it was not like the two were doing anything in the no cloths variety but still she flipped. Xander was scared he was going to lose Spike for ever but never thought that is would be something like this to kill him. The fighting stopped for a moment and Xander threw him self into the fight. The stake Buffy held went deep into Xander's chest. The boy gasped and fell heavily against Spike. Spike watched as Xander slowly bled in his arms. Spike made Xander a childe that night and never looked back as they left Sunnydale.

**3.** Letterbomb - Green Day

Xander was convinced he was a weak link. As he sat in his bed feeling like shit from the last beating he took from his old man he reflected on his place in the 'Scooby Gang.' God how he hated that name. Why name something like that? It made no since, at least with Spike around he enjoyed going to the meetings. Now that Spike was gone Xander was a mess. Buffy had used the vamp and then thrown him away like a used napkin. _Do you know that you were so lucky Buf? All I ever wanted was for him to look at me the way he glanced at you._ Xander heaved a sigh and pulled out his worn out notebook. He had taken to writing to Spike in it, even though the man would never read it. At the moment he was writing down the blondes last words, "I cant take this place I'm leaving it tonight". One day Xander would see the blonde again and then he could read the words.

**4.** Ellsworth - Rascle Flatts

Xander loved to listen to his grandmother tell of his grandfather. He wished from a very young age to have a love like theirs. She had forgotten many things but never Grandpa Mickey. She talked and talked for hours never wavering in her stories, speaking as if they had happened just yesterday. Soon she would forget Xander but even though it broke his heart he would sit and listen to letters read and things from when he was in the army. Xander wanted someone he could share that one special thing and person with. The day he brought Spike he was pleasantly surprised when the blonde began crying over a very sweet but sad story. One of Xander's favorites. Grandma had lost her mother but Grandpa was right there to hold her and comfort her. Spike had looked over and told Xander he wished he could have that love. Xander just smiled and kissed the blondes lips gently and whispered "You do."

**5.** The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage - Panic! At The Disco

Spike watched as Xander glided across the stage. The vampire had gotten the shock of his life when entering the Fabulous Ladies Night Club in Oxnard. The owner had strolled onto the stage and introduced an old dancer who wanted to get back in the saddle so to speak. Then the name Fallen crossed her lips and the whole club was in an up roar. The zeppo Scooby was a fantastic dancer, rocking his hips and strutting. Made even Spike hard just watching. The man took off his shirt still dancing. This song was not the best one to strip to but the boy made it work. Spike would never be able to look the man in the eyes again after this.

**6.** May Angels Lead You In - Jimmy Eats World

Xander reached over and turned up the radio. His car rumbling down the desert Highway. He just had to get away from everything. It was kind of ironic, the song that played. Joyce's funeral was over and Xander's heart was broken. He sang along with the tones just wondering if she was looking down on him. His mother in everything but blood. He hoped she was proud of him. "_What would you think of me now so lucky, so strong, so proud." _The lyrics spoke to him and tears leaked from his eyes unchecked. Spike sat next to him driving the car recklessly down the road. He was upset as well, loving the way Joyce had treated him. After seeing how the woman acted with the vamp Xander treated him the same. They both knew they couldn't return any time soon. They wonder what she would have Spike sing like she was want to do. Spike smiled a sad tiny little curve of his lips and lifted the tan hand that held his to his lips, pressing a soft kiss. He continued to drive in silence.

**7.** Poprocks and Coke - Green Day

Xander stood up in front of all his friends and poured out his heart and soul. Spike was in shock more than anything else. So the whelp was serious when he had told Spike tonight was the night. His friend had begun to scream at this point and rounding on Spike. The vampire shrank into him self until Xander walked over. His arm around the blondes waist he told them plain out. "Either you accept this or we leave. I don't want to have the fear of my love getting staked or turned into something. So what will it be? Are we moving?" The others stood in silent agony as the young man guided Spike out the door.

**8.** Long Black Train - Josh Turner

Xander was more then ready to climb aboard the long black train. He had his pills and whiskey. The note he wrote sitting in Spike's crypt. He was so depressed. Spike and Buffy were together and Xander never told the blonde vampire how he felt. If only, he shook his head. It was to late Spike got what he wanted and Xander had tried to live with it. To long his heart broke and hurt with in his chest. He was going to end it to night. He had to. Before he could get the pills to his mouth, tears running down his face Spike slammed into the boys apartment. "Xander! Don't do this please! I love you, I love you so much! Don't leave me please!" The blondes arms were now wrapped around the shacking brunette. Xander was so shocked. He was sure he would have time before Spike got there. He listened to the blondes words before pressing his lips to the other mans. Once he pulled away he whispered "I won't", before smiling weakly. The two sat and talked, occasionally kissing well into the morning before climbing into bed. Both happy and sedated.

**9.** Shoes - Kelly

Xander had a secret no one knew. He was obsessed with shoes. He loved them. At the moment he had 17 pairs not including work shoes. So to say he was surprised when he opened the box that was left on his bed would be an understatement. He thought no one knew but someone did. He lifted the black Mary Jane heels from there box and grinned. He slipped them on and just loved the way they fight. A flash of light and a soft chuckle alerted him to a guest. He spun around to find Spike standing in the door way to his basement apartment "Glade you like them love." Xander smiled and proceeded to show Spike just how much he LIKED the shoes.

**10.** You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison - My Chemical Romance

Spike was standing in a well light room. He was wearing a long dress gown and heels. He had read from his loves journal, he snooped so kill him, that he wondered what Spike would look like in a dress. So the blonde complied and set up a camera so his lover would have the pictures to look at and fantasize about. Spike smirk as the flash went off and then posed in a sexy manner letting the strap sleeve fall from his shoulder. He gave a pout as he bent slightly. Once the picture taking was done he sealed them in an envelope and set them on the dresser. He left for patrol with the slayer smiling at the look his lover would be wearing when he got home.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**AN: **I know I have other stories to write but this just called to me. It was kind of fun to write! I was surprised I got Shoes by Kelly! Oh if you want to see those Mary Jane heels just go to Hot Topic . Com And type well Mary Jane heels into the search engine. I have a pair and I love them. (smiles) I will post on my Harry/Draco story soon I think. My Harry/Snape one will be on Hiatus until further notice. Anyways thanks for reading love you all!

- Frank


End file.
